


The Space Between Me And You

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incest, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Me And You

Amy stands staring at River. She hates that they have become like this... stood miles apart with a lot of space between them. Learning that she had fallen for a woman, a woman who was her daughter had broken her heart. River kept attempting to come closer but each time River stepped forward Amy stepped back, eventually Amy's back hit the wall and she stood, unable to stop Amy coming closer, stepping into the space between them. She kept trying to look away. River's hand came to her chin, tilted her face up and kissed her. Amy whimpered softly, unable to stop herself pulling River closer. She knows it could be a mistake... but she still does it. She can't stop herself now.


End file.
